Cuentagotas
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Todo aquello en lo que creía parecía solo gotas que caían en el enorme lago de la historia, en la misma que desaparecería... Esta historia participa en el Reto de Julio-2019: "Tu nombre será…" del foro "La mansión Campbell"


**Cuentagotas**

**Fandom: D. Gray Man**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

**Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**Summary: **

**Todo aquello en lo que creía parecía solo gotas que caían en el enorme lago de la historia, en la misma que desaparecería... Esta historia participa en el Reto de Julio-2019: "Tu nombre será…" del foro "La mansión Campbell"**

**Advertencia: ni idea…**

**Comunidad: La Mansión de los Campbell **

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Aquí mi aporte al reto de Julio de 2019 que se terminara pronto el plazo asi que espero les guste.**

**# Palabras: 1010**

**Capitulo Único**

**"Los que aman profundamente nunca envejecen, pueden morir de vejez pero mueren jóvenes (Arthur Wing Pinero)".**

Realmente al pensar que podría evitar algo más que solo las muertes humanas, había sido realmente ingenuo.

Allen sabia al ver como el mover del viento sobre las briznas del campo de trigo era una muestra de cuan efímera era su vida ante aquella guerra entre la inocencia y el Conde Milenario.

Pero, algo si pudo ver a través de los recuerdos de "Neah" al que alguna vez quiso odiar pero no podía, mucho menos sabiendo que también había luchado por Mana…la misma persona que realmente amaba como un padre.

Cada lagrima que había derramado podía ser contada, una a una y eran muy pocas realmente fuera de la desesperación que había pasado el día que perdió a Mana, porque por más que el deseara saber que sucedía consigo mismo y con la "maldición" no había entendido el porqué de todo aquello.

Podía contar cuantas veces lloraron por él, sabiendo ahora su destino al ser el recipiente de uno de los seres más peligrosos y que odiaba a la humanidad y era odiado por ella junto al Clan Noé: Un Noé, el decimocuarto.

Había estado defendiendo una causa, una que al parecer era tan pequeña comparado con el dolor que había sobrellevado el 14to. Al luchar contra el clan Noé, aun sabiendo que ellos eran su familia pero aun viviendo entre los humanos quiso conservar aquella felicidad, aquel lazo que los unía hasta el final.

Allen sabía que en él estaba el destino de quienes amaba, de aquellas lagrimas que desaparecerían pero en las paredes de su mente estaban las lágrimas de ella…

¿Por qué lloraría por un enemigo que odiaba?

¿Por qué lo ayudaría a escapar a costa de su vida?

¿Por qué incluso sabia de Mana y Neah?

¿Por qué lo consoló en medio de la oscuridad de la mente de Kanda?

Y allí estaba ella, Road Kamelot tan contradictoria a la que nunca había visto salir una lagrima sin sentido llorando por una frase pero lo más perturbador no era solo lo que decía sino…la mirada cálida junto a aquella sonrisa en sus labios al hablar de eso.

Pero allí estaba, en medio de aquel campo de trigos donde aquella mansión se alzaba gloriosa y tan hermosa, pudo ver entonces una silueta familiar cuyo cabello rojo ondeaba por el viento una pequeña lucecilla podía admirarse en las sombras del rostro.

Pero la luz roja del atardecer, dejaba ver el color rojo de aquella persona familiar y a la única que quiso preguntar más de lo que debía pero él había sido atacado por Apócrifos: Cross Marian.

Allí estaba extendiéndole un camino diferente al que le esperaba con el tiempo, porque cada gota de dolor podía terminar allí entre una bruma de felicidad al dormir en los brazos de morfeo donde vería a Mana un padre que realmente lo amaba y que lo esperaba con sus brazos abiertos junto a una sonrisa deslumbrante de cariño.

Pero allí escucho las voces incluso de quienes lo estimaban, sabía que no eran reales al principio pero las emociones y los corazones juntos resonaban en su mente como constantes gotas cayendo en el mar de oscuridad que comenzaba ahogarlo con la tranquilidad de la eternidad.

"¡_Allen_!" apretó los labios, no podía quedarse así…cuando vio la irritación en los ojos de su maestro también pudo ver otra cosa: Orgullo.

Sintió deslizarse unas cuantas gotas saladas de sus ojos, no quería resignarse y deseaba terminar con todo aquello, por eso sus voces incluso los ojos llenos de lágrimas con una sonrisa llena de cariño de aquella chica que era su enemiga le alentaron a seguir.

No se rendiría, volvería al mundo real, podía ser un cuentagotas de lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza en su vida, porque al final solo al final sabía que ella lo esperaría.

Había muchas personas que lo apreciaban, pero lucharía hasta el final para conocer a ese hombre que había luchado contra seres oscuros, contra su propio lado para proteger a su hermano…Quería conocer a Neah, no como todos lo veían sino como el hombre que lucho por un futuro para los seres que amaba.

Timcanpy, había sido herido por su culpa y ahora estaba a su lado Kanda cuando trató de huir de la Orden porque sabía lo que vendría al momento de regresar: Desaparecería en las garras de apócrifo, aun si luchara con todas sus fuerzas.

Allí, frente a aquel árbol dejo en su pasado las lágrimas y dolor antes de conocer a Mana, deseando que todos a su alrededor desaparecieran en el mismo dolor y crueldad que tenían contra él.

Si odio alguna vez este mundo, si lo odio con cada gramo de fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo las personas que conoció después de Mana le hicieron ver que lo amaba lo suficiente este mundo, como para luchar por la humanidad aun cuando su vida fuera como un soplo del viento sobre el mar o como una brizna de paja en un incendio.

Aun con eso, Road Kamelot había llorado por él, podía contar aquellas lagrimas como las únicas que le confortaron con el peso real de la carga que llevaba, porque a final de cuentas llorar ante tu maestro en un sueño no contaba, ¿Verdad?

Aquella pista que extendió su maestro, en aquel sueño era la que realmente temía encontrar y saber la verdad de todo.

El viento seco aquellas lágrimas, pero con aquel grito desgarrador había salido del mundo de los sueños de Neah, donde quiso retenerlo y aun así, quería saber la verdad de su lucha, la verdad entre ellos…

Porque cada gota que contaba, era una que lo alentaba en la oscuridad que parecía rodearlo poco a poco para sumirlo en un sueño del que no tenía la esperanza de despertar, pero si deseaba saber el porqué de este sueño eterno.

Extendió su mano al árbol donde dejo su marca y su pasado, donde expuesto ante Kanda con quien realmente era sabía que el dolor de aquella mentira había sido una carga en su corazón…todo porque dudaba realmente de los sentimientos de Mana.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Ciao a todos!**

**¡Dios les bendiga!**

**Arrivederci chicos!**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**See you later! (*w*)/**

**Arrivedercci minna!**

**(°×°)/**


End file.
